


Promise

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: RNM ficlets [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Getting Back Together, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: “Hey, are you okay?” Alex whispers into the few inches of space between their faces. He covers Michael’s hands, which are resting on his neck, with his own. “Your hands are trembling.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: RNM ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545418
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: trembling hands

“Hey, are you okay?” Alex whispers into the few inches of space between their faces. He covers Michael’s hands, which are resting on his neck, with his own. “Your hands are trembling.”

Michael has to laugh at himself. It’s only been a year since he’s been with Alex like this, but it’s like his body’s forgotten how to hold itself around him.

“Talk to me, Michael,” Alex softly urges again. He pulls Michael’s hands from his body and lifts them to his face to kiss them. “Please.”

“I’m fine, I’m just—“ he cuts himself off, embarrassed to admit it.

“Nervous?”

Michael nods. “I don’t want to screw this up. I don’t—I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Alex makes a wounded sound in his throat and tugs Michael forward until he’s got his face buried in his neck. Michael clings to him, some small part of him telling him to take the comfort while he still can.

“Look, I—I’m not gonna lie to you and say this is going to be easy or that we’re never gonna mess up with each other. Chances are we will, but I need you to know that I’m all in with you, Michael. I love you and I’m staying for real this time. Whatever happens, we’ll handle it. Together.”

Michael swallows down the thickness in his throat before he lifts his head from Alex’s shoulder.

“Promise?” he asks desperately.

Alex holds Michael’s face between his hands and leans forward to kiss away the worry lines on his forehead, trailing kisses down his cheek until he hovers in front of Michael’s mouth.

“I promise,” Alex vows, and when he seals it with a kiss, Michael chases after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
